This Kind of Life Keeps Breaking Your Heart
by caspeter
Summary: He knew he'd wait as long as it took for Tristan to wake up, he just had to keep faith, and there was no better place than here to just sit and wait. The obligatory S02E10 reaction fic.


**A/N: This fic is pretty much just me using Miles to feel my pain over the Next Class season two finale.**

* * *

Miles felt as though his legs were about to give in underneath him at any moment, but he couldn't stop, not when he was so close to Tristan.

The walls of the hospital were white and clinical and unfriendly, and he knew that in one of those rooms, his boyfriend lay unconscious. But he wouldn't allow himself to entertain the thought that Tris wouldn't wake up.

He would - he had to. He'd promised, he'd promised that he wasn't going anywhere.

He kept following the nurse down the seemingly never-ending hallway, feeling his heartbeat increase with every step he took. The nurse stopped in front of one of the doors, turning to Miles and offering him a sympathetic smile as she motioned to the door.

"He's in here. Just hit the emergency button by the bed if anything happens."

Miles wasn't sure if he managed to nod or not, the sick feeling in his stomach growing bigger and bigger. The nurse turned and walked away, but Miles couldn't bring himself to enter the room. It was Tristan in there. His Tristan. Suddenly it all became far too real, the bus crash, the possibility of losing the one person he truly trusted, everything.

He didn't know how long he stood at the door before he went in, but the second he saw Tristan on the bed, cuts and bruises littering the visible parts of his skin, tubes connected to large machines left right and centre, he felt as if he was going to be sick. He dragged a plastic chair from the corner of the room, putting it next to the bed and almost collapsing onto it.

"Tris…"

For the first time since he'd heard the news of the accident he allowed himself to cry. He cried at the thought of how happy he and Tristan had finally been, how they'd finally been learning to communicate with each other, how they'd been so incredibly in love only a few days ago. And suddenly, in the blink of an eye, it was all gone. Ripped away from him so cruelly.

But then again, he thought bitterly, he should have expected this. Tristan had been there through so much, even when Miles treated him awfully, and even when they were just friends. Tristan had always put things aside to be there for him. And things like that - people like that are not things that Miles ever gets to keep. They're not things that Miles deserves to keep.

But he wants to, so badly. He wants Tristan to wake up and smile that fucking sunshine smile at him, he wants to hold his boyfriend's hand and walk down the halls of Degrassi with him and play Truth or Dare with Zoë and Winston.

Reaching out, careful not to move any of the tubes attached to Tristan's body, he gently stroked the side of his face, before resting his hand on top of Tristan's.

"Please, Tris… I know I can't ask any more of you. You've always been there and I can't ask you to do more. But please wake up."

He bowed his head for a moment, using the hand that wasn't holding Tris' to wipe away his tears.

"I need you to wake up. I need you."

He'd had this happiness with Tristan for such a short time, he'd had a taste of what it was like to really, truly be in love and to trust someone, and to have that someone love and trust him in return, and now that he'd had that, he knew that he would never give it up. Not without a fight.

"Please, Tristan!" He was shouting, now, and he was certain that he must sound like a crazy person, screaming at an unconscious body, but he didn't care. All he cared about was that the boy on the bed in front of him would wake up.

He had to. The others in the crash had, and those who hadn't were certain to wake any day. But Tristan… His Tristan had gotten the worst of it all. He didn't deserve this, not Tristan. He'd never done anything do deserve this.

His voice dropped to an almost-whisper.

"I love you. Please, Tris. Please." His voice was coming out high pitched and strangled, but he didn't give a shit how he sounded. However, for all he begged, Tristan did not budge.

He sat by the hospital bed as the hours ticked by, never wanting to leave him alone, not wanting to go just in case Tristan woke up. The only times he left the room were when Zoë or Winston or Tristan's parents came by to visit, and even then he waited just outside the room.

Tristan had stood by Miles in his time of need over and over again, and so Miles did the same. He sat.

He knew he'd wait as long as it took for Tristan to wake up, he just had to keep faith, and there was no better place than here to just sit and wait.


End file.
